


El amor después del amor

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki y Seiya llevan un tiempo considerable juntos. Cuando la crisis es ya un hecho ¿qué pueden hacer dos personas que se aman para recuperar la relación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor después del amor

**Author's Note:**

> No, no es song fic, solo le robé descaradamente a Fito porque el título de dicha canción iba como anillo al dedo con la idea de este fic.

Esa mañana, como era de esperarse, Ikki se despertó de muy mal humor. Se desperezó en la cama hasta que su brazo derecho se topó con el cuerpo de su pareja. Seiya abrió sus ojos quejándose, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más pero supo que eso era imposible... Tenían muchas cosas por hacer: pagar cuentas, comprar víveres, ordenar.

  
Ordenar... Era algo que no había hecho y que el Phoenix odiaba cuando no lo hacía. Si algo lo ponía de mal humor, entre tantas cosas, era el desorden.

   
El antiguo Pegasus insultó su suerte al tan solo pensar en todo lo que tendría que oír apenas cruzase miradas con el hombre. ¿Qué más daba? Así era su vida; se puso de pie con profundo desgano y profesó:

—Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Ni los buenos días.

  
Cuando el castaño, luego de pasar al baño atravesó la cocina, notó la acumulada mugre viendo que no tenía más escapatoria, era conveniente lavar los platos primero. Colocó la tetera en el fuego y abrió la canilla para comenzar. A los pocos minutos Ikki le hizo compañía.

—Ya es tarde, deja los platos —expresó con su ceño fruncido.

Seiya obedeció, continuó preparando el desayuno y se sentó a la mesa en pleno mutismo.

—Cuando regresemos voy a limpiar —dijo a lo último con tono de culpa.

La limpieza del pequeño departamento que ambos compartían era una labor que le concernía por completo a él pese a que no le gustaba ni medio.

—¿Porque no has limpiado ayer? Hace una semana que vivimos en esta mugre.  
—Podrías limpiar tu ¿No? También vives aquí. Al menos lavar la taza que usas antes de ir al trabajo —espetó molesto, sin ánimos de seguir desayunando—¿Cuánto te puede tomar? Dos minutos, a lo sumo.  
—Tsk... —bebió de su café y elevó su vista que se posó en la de su compañero de armas; percibió esa seriedad que quizás la madures o el paso de los años, habían endurecido las facciones a un enérgico y alegre castaño. Ya a esas alturas, un resabio del pasado—¿Donde estuviste?  
—Fui a ver a Seika ¿Por?  
—No... por nada, ¿No tuviste tiempo para limpiar?  
—No. Estuve todo el día con ella —Seiya supo que la pregunta del Phoenix escondía otra, mucho más retorcida y complicada de formular, por eso, sin remordimientos acotó—: ¿O quieres que te diga lo que pretendes oír?... —Guardó silencio y prosiguió—: ¿Que estuve toda la tarde revolcándome en nuestra cama con un tipo?... Por eso no pude limpiar, no tuve tiempo —finalizó con profunda ironía.  
—Estas holgazaneando todo el día...  
—Porque no me dejas trabajar —contraatacó el castaño sumamente harto.  
—¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? Si con mi sueldo basta y sobra...  
—Yo no diría que sobra —arqueó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, triunfante.

Ikki suspiró preso del hartazgo, tomó el periódico y dejó la conversación allí. No tenía caso discutir con el testarudo Seiya... Eso sí que no se le iba con los años. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

  
Luego de unos minutos tensos el Phoenix decretó que era momento para salir. Se terminó de preparar y bajó las escaleras en busca de su auto para ponerlo en marcha. Seiya se quitó el pijama, sin verdaderas ganas se vistió y bajó... Pero se había olvidado de las boletas, así que volvió, las tomó y siguió su camino.

  
El Phoenix desde el interior del auto no dejaba de rechistar y mirar su reloj, hasta que al final, hastiado por la espera, sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla y le gritó:

—¡Vamos Seiya, mueve tu culo gordo!

El aludido negó con su cabeza y apretó los dientes, cerró con llave la puerta y corrió hasta el auto donde se subió rumbo al banco. Pagaron las deudas que tenían que pagar, discutieron por temas viejos y nuevos, para más tarde regresar al departamento.

—No tengo ganas de ir hoy, punto —expresó firme, estacionando el coche.  
—Ante ayer fuimos a cenar con Shun, ¿Porque eres un tipo tan egoísta?  
—No tengo nada contra tu hermana, pero no quiero ir ¿Es tan difícil de entender? No tengo ganas —El Phoenix bajó del auto cerrando la puerta de una manera que prácticamente la hizo giratoria—¿Vas a quedarte en el auto toda la mañana?  
—Has lo que quieres —bufó el menor subiendo las escaleras detrás de su amante—. Yo voy a ir igual, si tú no quieres venir, por mí púdrete.

El hombre de cabellera azulada alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, sin comprender que la verdadera intención de su pareja era pasar una agradable cena con su hermana... En compañía de él. Siempre terminaban haciendo lo que Ikki quería, sin importar lo que Seiya deseaba, y éste se detestaba en profundidad por ceder siempre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Correspondía que en una cena familiar el Phoenix estuviese presente. ¡Era su pareja! Le dolía ver esta aparente indiferencia por parte del mayor.

—¿Pagaste el cable? —investigó con dureza, cual reproche, una vez dentro del departamento.  
—No... —El castaño cerró sus ojos—Discúlpame... —Ahora tendría que soportar otra queja—Es que… perdí el dinero.  
—¡Seiya!  
—Lo sé, lo sé... —tomó aire y juntó fuerzas—Debe estar en la casa, tal vez lo dejé en algún pantalón. Ya lo voy a encontrar.  
—Pero ahora tengo que darte otra vez —Un nuevo suspiro a la colección de suspiros.

Los había de tristeza, de hartazgo, de enojo, pero ya no más de amor.

  
Un silencio pesado se produjo, mientras Ikki se servía un poco de jugo en su vaso una sospecha hiriente lo embargó.

—Dime la verdad, Sei... ¿Gastaste ese dinero?  
—Serás cretino... —susurró entre dientes abriendo la bolsa de pan con notable furia.  
—Vamos Sei... No me molesta que te quedes con los vueltos —rió, realizando una mueca sarcástica—Pero no me mientas.  
—¡Te dije que la perdí! —Era en esos momentos que unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar y romper todo a su alcance lo dominaban.

¿Porque era tan tremendamente jodido con él?...

  
Bueno... Tenía sus motivos, ya que varias veces Seiya se había quedado con el dinero extra cuando le tocaba a él pagar las cuentas. ¡Es que no lo dejaba trabajar! Si él tuviese empleo no hubiese necesitado hacer esas cosas. Pero mientras Ikki se la pasaba todo el día fuera, trabajando en la agencia de coches, él se la pasaba encerrado en el departamento sin hacer nada, como si se tratase de un preso... A veces gustaba de salir, pero no tenía dinero ni para tomar un taxi y visitar a su hermana.

  
No había nada de malo en darse con pequeños gustos, así que si veía algún pantalón en vidriera que le gustaba, algún CD de música, o simplemente tenía ganas de comer algo rico, acudía a la única fuente de dinero. Era vergonzoso y desgastante, a su edad, depender económicamente de alguien. Eso el Phoenix no lo sabía, porque no estaba en su lugar. No era quien para reprocharle, más allá de tratarse de su dinero el que el Pegasus derrochaba en caprichos.

  
La conversación, por el bien de los dos, quedó ahí; luego de unos minutos de descansar Seiya juntó el coraje necesario y se puso a limpiar un poco el departamento.

—¿Vas a hacer el almuerzo? —investigó desde el sillón, con el control en la mano y haciendo zapping en la televisión—Ya son más de las doce.  
—¿No ves que estoy pasando el trapo? —Tuvo ganas de largar todo, patear el balde y golpear al hombre que supuestamente amaba.  
—Te hice una pregunta nada mas —Se sorprendió aunque no debió hacerlo ya que una reacción así por parte del otro, frente a sus palabras, era algo que se esperaba—. No es para que te pongas así... —continuó balbuceando—Loco de mierda... No se te puede ni hablar.  
—¡Podrías mover el orto, dejar de mirar la televisión y ayudarme! ¿No te parece? ¡En vez de preguntar por el puto almuerzo!  
—¿Sabes qué?... —El Phoenix apagó la t.v, arrojó de malos modos el control sobre el sillón y acotó—Voy a pedir pizza, no tengo ganas de escucharte —tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el numero del local.

Seiya silenció, porque a decir verdad era mejor si compraban pizza pues no tendría que preparar la comida... Pocas ganas tenía de hacerla; desde hacía un buen tiempo que cocinar para su pareja no era una tarea que le agradase, sobre todo por lo quisquilloso que era este con los condimentos: Que "Le falta sal. Tiene mucha... ¿No le pusiste comino?... No me gusta el tomate"... Y un millar de etcéteras que lo convertían en el hombre más jodido para cenar amenamente, porque nada de lo que el Pegasus hacia, lo conformaba. Está bien... el menor aceptaba que no era un gran cocinero, pero tampoco el otro era un tipo fácil de tratar.

  
Cuando la pizza llegó se sentaron a comer. Seiya esperó a que su pareja dijese algo por la limpieza, bastante notoria a comparación de caos que era a la mañana, pero nada, en cambio la inevitable conversación se inició cuando Ikki, como el Pegasus aguardaba, mostró su sentir:

—¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar?...  
—Lo sabía —El castaño esbozó una media sonrisa.  
—Es que no creo que sirva.  
—Ya te lo dije antes, si no quieres, no te voy a obligar a ir; pero es lo último que nos queda...

Aunque una parte de él también dudaba ¿Y si resultaba una pérdida de tiempo y dinero? Quizás lo que le daba miedo era descubrir que ya nada podía salvar la pareja, admitir que las cosas con el Phoenix no podrían seguir.

  
Un nuevo silencio se produjo, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. Luego de la sobremesa, el hombre de pelo azul manifestó que iría a dormir la siesta, el otro que seguiría limpiando, puesto que aún le quedaba el baño.

***

Ikki despertó gracias al poco cuidado que tenía Seiya para buscar la ropa en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró encorvado revisando los cajones. Soltó un suspiro de notable fastidio con el consecuente "Lamento despertarte" del Pegasus.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso y punto?  
—Lo soy —se molestó el menor—; es que tú tienes el sueño liviano. Además ya casi van a ser las cuatro, deberíamos ir al supermercado a comprar comida porque la heladera está vacía.  
—Igual no cocinas, ¿Para qué gastar?  
—Yo me voy a bañar —advirtió el castaño para acotar furioso ofendido por la afirmación—: Y tú te puedes ir a la mierda.  
—Linda forma de despertar —bromeó incorporándose en la cama para levantarse.  
—Tanto escándalo por una puta siesta —. Seiya siguió despotricando, desde el baño—Hoy no trabajaste, no sé de qué mierda estás cansado... Yo también me levanté temprano, y estuve limpiando todo el condenado día...  
—Ya... —solicitó el Phoenix con aparente calma, apareciéndose en el baño—Termina de una vez —Abrió la canilla y comenzó a lavarse la cara.  
—¿Puedes cerrar? Que si no el agua sale sin fuerza.  
—La estoy usando.  
—¡Que tipo egoísta! —Seiya se metió en la bañera al mismo tiempo que el Phoenix salió del baño rumbo a la cocina.

A la hora, aproximadamente, el Pegasus estaba listo para ir a hacer las compras obligatorias del mes, una de las pocas actividades que le agradaba hacer en compañía de su pareja, tal vez porque podía comprar cosas que a él le gustaban. El sueldo de Ikki les permitían darse algunos lujos, y no escatimaban sobre todo en cuanto a comida se trataba. Esa tarde compraron un dvd nuevo, para la televisión que estaba en el cuarto, además de todo tipo de cosas dulces para comer y comida congelada pre hecha. Se aseguraron de tener todo para no tener que volver a hacer otra compra en el mes y volvieron al departamento.

  
Al ingresar el castaño estaba de un mejor humor, y sin intenciones de iniciar una nueva disputa comentó:

—Debemos merendar rápido, o perderemos el turno.

Y no sabía si el Phoenix lo hacía a propósito o qué pero se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse media pila. Si no quería ir, Seiya le había aclarado que podían cancelarlo. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo se preparó su merienda, calentó un vaso con leche y se sentó a la mesa.

—Ya estoy listo, sólo me queda tomar algo —dijo el Pegasus más que nada para sí mismo, abriendo la heladera.  
—Ah... No hay leche y nos olvidamos de comprar. Yo sabía que algo nos faltaba.

Decirlo era caso perdido. El castaño suspiró; era su culpa haberse enamorado del tipo más egoísta de la tierra:

—Pudiste haberme dejado un poco —se quejó optando por prepararse un simple té.

En aparente calma, más bien con silenciosa parquedad, terminaron de merendar. Cada uno inmerso en sus mentes, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Observaban impacientes el reloj, uno deseando que el tiempo se detuviese y el otro que se adelantase. Recién cuando Seiya manifestó que debían salir en cinco minutos o no llegarían, Ikki comenzó a prepararse.  
Era vanidoso el leonino pero esa tarde se estaba pasando de la raya, y una nueva pelea comenzó:

—¡Carajo! ¡Vamos a una puta sesión de pareja, no a un casamiento!  
—¡Ya va! ¡Me falta ponerme perfume! —gritó Ikki desde la habitación.

Salieron mucho más tarde de lo esperado pero de todos modos llegaron a tiempo, lo que le dio lugar al Phoenix de profesar un exultante "¿Has visto lo histérico que eres sin razón?".

  
Sentados en incómodos bancos largos, en un cerrado cuarto donde la muchacha recepcionista los atendió, la perplejidad los embargó. Ambos, aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, tuvieron unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar pero en cuanto cruzaron miradas, la mujer pelirroja les avisó que la doctora ya se había desocupado con la pareja anterior y que era su turno.

  
Ingresaron sintiéndose dos estudiantes de primaria que van a ver al director por un lío cometido, Ikki guardó las manos en su bolsillo a la vez que Seiya perdió su mirada a unos cuadernos apilados en un escritorio puesto bajo la enorme ventana de vidrio repartido.

—Siéntense, por favor —solicitó la amable mujer que aparentaba ser más joven que ellos dos.

Muy bella a su manera, delgada y esbelta con moderadas formas. Y quizás de no tener su cabello largo atado hubiese resultado más atractiva a la vista.

—Gracias —susurró el Phoenix tomando asiento, de inmediato el Pegasus lo imitó.  
—A ver... —La muchacha acomodó sus lentes dedicándoles una mirada muy particular a los dos sujetos—Mi nombre es Emma Rouault.

Las presentaciones pertinentes dieron comienzo y la conversación verdadera de la pareja comenzó con una simple pregunta por parte de la doctora "¿Porque están aquí? ¿O porque creen que están aquí?" Ambos elevaron sus cejas, buscando en su interior una respuesta, más que obvia.

—Porque tenemos problemas y queremos solucionarlos —manifestó el Pegasus.  
—Claro, eso es evidente... Me refería a que tipo de problemas creen ustedes que tienen, como es que empezaron a llevarse mal, porque supongo que en un inicio como toda relación las cosas estaban en su debido lugar.  
—No... Desde ya —acotó Ikki—; pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y el problema es ese... —guardó silencio.  
—¿Desde hace cuanto que son pareja?  
—Desde la adolescencia... —El castaño hizo memoria—Yo tenía quince años, el me lleva dos.  
—¿Y tú, Ikki, crees que el problema es ese... ?—Dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire para darle pie al paciente de manifestar su sentir.  
—Y sí... Seiya sólo me tuvo a mí como pareja, es evidente que él...  
—No hables por mí, Ikki.  
—Déjalo que termine de hablar... Primero que de su punto de vista, lo que él cree que pasó entre ustedes. Luego tú harás lo mismo.  
—Decía... —Continuó—Que él no tuvo otros... —Le dio algo de pudor decirlo, contar cosas intimas a un desconocido—Yo fui su primer hombre y de hecho su primero en todo... Creo que tarde o temprano se iba a terminar cansando de mi.  
—Serás idiota.  
—¡¿Porque me insultas?!

La señorita Rouault guardó silencio, observando detenidamente las reacciones de los dos hombres.

—Porque estas equivocado —exclamó el Pegasus—. Y para tu información habrás sido el primero, pero no el único.

Se produjo un profundo y denso silencio. Ikki se limitó a mirarlo fijo, asombrado por sus palabras, y recién ahí la dama metió bocado.

—¿Y tú, Seiya, porque crees que las cosas empeoraron?  
—No, no, no... —Interrumpió el otro hombre con una atípica calma, al menos cuando se supone que debería estar furioso.

Tal vez porque en su interior lo supo, todo el tiempo. Seiya era un hombre atractivo y pasaba mucho tiempo a solas. Había sido por entero culpa de su descuido.

—¿Con quién me engañaste?  
—¿Importa eso? —investigó arrepentido por su arrebato, se hubiese mordido la lengua antes de confesarlo.—¿Y qué pretendes que haga?... —La voz comenzaba a quebrársele ante la mirada de su pareja—Si tu no me pones un dedo encima... Estas todo el día trabajando, y en tus francos prefieres estar con tu hermano —Ahora sí las lagrimas comenzaba a descender por sus mejillas—Ni tampoco me vas a negar que tu tuviste lo tuyo.  
—Desde ya que no te lo voy a negar —Ikki se sintió contagiado por las lagrimas de su pareja, por eso fijó su vista al frente y se cruzó de brazos, endureciendo sus facciones para así evitar llorar.  
—No sé para que te convencí de venir aquí —susurró el menor abatido.  
—Bueno... Si están aquí... —dijo la rubia—Mas allá de todas las peleas y de las infidelidades, es porque aún les importa recuperar la relación. ¿Verdad?  
—¿Y esto es necesario? —cuestionó Ikki duramente.  
—Dímelo tu, Ikki —dijo la doctora con serenidad—¿Crees que es necesario o no?  
—Pues... —¿Qué decir? Se preguntó el mencionado.—Por supuesto.  
—¿No te sirve saber los motivos que tuvo Seiya para actuar de esa forma? ¿Y qué hay de los tuyos? Tu también los tuviste.  
—Desde ya... Él nunca tiene ganas de nada, y a decir verdad fue solo una vez, y no me gustó.  
—Seiya... —Se dirigió la dama al castaño—Hace unos minutos estabas a punto de decir algo...  
—Sí... Que no es el problema que haya sido mi primer novio o no... Eso es estúpido —atacó dirigiendo por ese instante su mirada al otro quien aparentaba ignorarlo—¿Cuantas parejas están juntos desde jóvenes? Y no se llevan a las patadas como nosotros.  
—Cada pareja es un mundo... —manifestó la rubia—Cada persona es un "mundo". Dime, entonces, ¿Cuando crees que comenzó? Si es que lo recuerdas, porque... Es decir... —Tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía sobre su escritorio—Uno no recuerda el día exacto, la hora exacta, ni el momento exacto. La inestabilidad en una pareja se da de manera paulatina, no es de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo es evidente que hay un motivo, o defectos, o cosas que ya no se toleran en el otro.  
—Es que yo sé perfectamente cuando comenzaron a estar las cosas así —interrumpió Seiya con seguridad.—Hay muchas... Muchísimas cosas de Ikki que no tolero, no es el señor perfecto por más que pretenda serlo, aun así siempre lo amé, y lo respeté... Con sus defectos y virtudes.  
—Desde hace un par de años que me perdiste el respeto, porque si tratarme como me tratas es respetarme estás muy equivocado.  
—¡Tu tampoco me tiras flores!  
—Después hablaremos de las cosas que le molestan a cada uno del otro, pero prefiero que me digas, Seiya...  
—Sí... —Continuó más calmo—Él empezó a tratarme como si fuese un estorbo desde el día en el que le dije que NO quería adoptar un bebé... Claro, como no le sirvo para tener hijos y le da lástima darme una patada porque no tengo donde caer muerto, me trata como a un sirviente.

Ikki lo miró con sus ojos bien abierto, aquella afirmación era algo que no esperaba oír ni en mil años.

—¿Tú crees que yo... ? —Se señaló el pecho—¿Te trato mal porque no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?  
—¡Admítelo!—Pidió riendo con cinismo—Te hubieses casado con una mujer...  
—Te recuerdo que a diferencia tuya yo soy homosexual —Se enfureció incorporándose levemente en su asiento—. Además es contigo con quien elegí pasar el resto de mi desgraciada vida, es LÓGICO que quiera tener un hijo CONTIGO. ¡No con la vecina!  
—¡JA! —refunfuñó el menor comenzando a sentirse de nuevo abatido.  
—Entiéndame por lo menos usted —pidió Ikki dirigiéndose a la señorita Rouault—, este año voy a cumplir treinta y nueve... Quiero ser padre, NECESITO ser padre.  
—Bueno, pero no hay edad para serlo, más en el caso de ustedes que tienen la posibilidad de adoptar—señaló la mujer—; además Seiya debe tener sus razones para no querer hacerlo —Lo observó al joven de mirada apesadumbrada, esperando a que los diese por su cuenta.  
—Desde ya...  
—¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? ¿No quieres darle la posibilidad a un chico, que fue abandonado por sus padres, como nosotros, a gozar de una vida digna y llena de amor?  
—No se trata de eso Ikki —se quejó el castaño—; por supuesto que me gustaría, pero ¿te has detenido a pensar un segundo en la idea?... —Lo miró fijo, taladrándolo con la mirada—No se trata de un perro, de algo que podemos comprar en la esquina, y que si no lo queremos, lo tiramos. ¡Se trata de una vida! Yo no sé si estoy preparado para hacerme cargo de una criatura, no sé si estoy capacitado o si realmente tengo ganas de sacrificar un montón de cosas solo porque tú tienes un capricho. Si estás entrando en la crisis de los cuarenta, hazte un corte nuevo, ve al gimnasio, consíguete un novio más joven que tu pero no pretendas adoptar a un niño a la ligera sin pensar en todo lo que eso implica.

El santo del Phoenix se quedó boquiabierto. Había mucho de razón en las palabras de su pareja, pero algo, en concreto, no le pareció acertado:

—Estas equivocado. No se trata de ninguna puta crisis. Seiya, te amo, carajo —Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas—. Quiero llegar a viejo, quiero tenerte a mi lado en ese momento, que me cambies los pañales cuando empiece a cagarme encima, y hacerlo contigo. ¡Quiero tener un hijo contigo! Y dado que los dos somos hombres esta es la única posibilidad que tenemos. Además... Se trata de adoptar, ¿Te piensas que ese tema, para mí, es algo que tomo a la ligera?—Rió, de pura lastima—A nosotros, que nos faltó el cariño de una familia, que tuve la suerte de tener un hermano, y tu una hermana... ¿Te piensas que hablo de adoptar como cuando hablo de comprar un coche nuevo?—Frunció su frente, dolido—Vete a la mierda, entonces.  
—Bueno... —cortó la dama oportunamente, observando su reloj—Nos hemos pasado, y tengo otros pacientes esperando afuera. Si gustan les puedo dar un turno para el miércoles que viene a esta misma hora.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Seiya tragó saliva y asintió. En cualquier caso podían cancelarlo, pero visto y considerando la situación, quizás lo mejor era continuar con las sesiones.

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho hoy.  
—Yo no hice nada —sonrió la muchacha anotando en su agenda el nuevo turno—, fueron ustedes los que hablaron.  
—Sí, pero de no haber venido... —intentó refutar Ikki.  
—No necesitan de un consultorio para hacerlo —comentó la mujer poniéndose de pie para acompañarlos hasta la puerta—. Les propongo algo: Durante esta semana hablen.  
—Hablamos siempre —dijo el Pegasus—, pero terminamos discutiendo a los gritos.  
—Me refiero a que intenten expresar su sentir. Si a ti, algo que hizo Ikki te molesta, díselo, de buenos modos, pero no te lo guardes, y convérsenlo para llegar a una solución, intenten ponerse en el lugar del otro, en cómo se siente en ese momento. Por dar un ejemplo: Si Ikki hace algo que te resulta, de su parte, egoísta, remárcaselo de buenos modos, y tu Ikki intenta ver que puedes hacer para no hacerlo sentir mal a Seiya. Y los mismo tu—aclaró dirigiéndose nuevamente al Pegasus—si Ikki se queja de algo que hiciste o dijiste, intenta ver porque lo hiciste y trata de ponerte en el lugar de él.  
—Si —dijeron los dos como buenos alumnos obedientes.  
—Insultarse y menospreciar al otro no les va a ayudar a mejorar la relación —finalizó la doctora—. Les deseo buena suerte, y hasta el miércoles.

Ambos se despidieron sintiendo que dejaban atrás una mochila cargada de concreto. Y eso que sólo habían estado alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos nada más dentro de ese consultorio. Y a decir verdad no habían hablado mucho, pero lo poco que lo hicieron, las pocas palabras expresadas, les sirvió a ambos para recapacitar.  
Empatía... Era lo que comenzaban a experimentar. Seguido de culpas y reproches íntimos hacia sí mismos.

" _No tuve que hacerle eso_ "  
" _No tuve que tratarlo mal_ "  
" _No tuve que gritarle_ "  
" _No tuve que decirle eso_ "  
" _Es mi culpa_ "  
" _Él me ama_ "  
" _Siempre me amó... Siempre nos amamos_ "

Sentados en el coche se dirigieron la mirada para luego sonreír redimidos, Ikki puso el auot en marcha y en silencio sepulcral se dirigió al departamento. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche.  
Seiya no hacía más que suspirar en su asiento, rememorando las palabras del Phoenix en la sesión, y éste por su parte prestándole atención al camino y buscando la forma de iniciar una charla con el Pegasus sin terminar vociferando groserías.

  
El primer intento seria el difícil:

—Hey... Sei... ¿Estás bien?

El mencionado sonrió con melancolía... Hacia un buen tiempo, de hecho no recordaba la ultima vez que el Phoenix le preguntaba aquello, de esa forma tan particular que indicaba verdadero interés por saber la respuesta.

  
Tan sencillo y cotidiano que es preguntarle a alguien si está bien.

  
—No lo sé... ¿Y tú?  
—Tampoco...

Ambos rieron divertidos y permanecieron callados todo el trayecto de regreso al hogar. Silencio que a diferencia de los que solían tener cotidianamente no era incomodo o pesado, por el contrario, era reconfortante.

  
Finalmente llegaron:

—¿Que quieres cenar? —investigó el castaño dejando su campera sobre el perchero, escuchó como su pareja cerraba la puerta con llave y esperó por su respuesta, que nunca llegó.

Ikki lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, quedándose unos segundos así, disfrutando del aroma del Pegasus que tanto le agradaba en un pasado y que cada vez le costaba más recordar en el presente.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —dijo el menor, sólo por decir algo.

El Phoenix lo hizo girar para tenerlo de frente y juntando coraje pronunció:

—Lo lamento... Lamento haberte presionado con eso de adoptar.  
—Está bien, Ikki —sonrió Seiya colgándose de su cuello—. Entiendo tus motivos para querer hacerlo, pero también entiende mis razones... Mis miedos para no querer hacerlo.

Juntó sus labios con los del Pegasus quien sintió una barba incipiente, apenas perceptible al ojo humano, raspándole con sutileza. Cuanto extrañaba eso.

 

En apariencia ambos se dieron cuenta de que no recordaban la última vez que se habían besado, puesto que se quedaron en esa posición algo turbados. Ikki le obligó al castaño, con su lengua, a abrir su boca, y así recibirlo.

  
Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sedientos uno del otro... Añorándose, besándose como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho, para acabar acostados en el sillón con la ropa a medio quitar... El Phoenix sobre su amante, mordisqueando su cuello, intentando quitarle por las buenas o por las malas su camiseta verde.

—¿Ves?... —dijo el castaño incorporándose con rapidez para ser él quien le quitase la camisa a su hombre, arrancándosela prácticamente—Si adoptamos, no podremos hacer esto en cualquier rincón de la casa.  
—Y en ese caso te la entierro en el cuarto, con la puerta cerrada —Desabrochó el botón del jean del menor notando la incipiente erección de éste.—Ahora en este momento lo único que quiero es enterrártela aquí y ahora.  
—Espera, espera... —Solicitó Seiya cuando sintió las manos desnudas de Ikki sobre la tibieza de su miembro—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.—¡Y carajo que era cierto! Ya comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de hurgar en un libro de anatomía, o en el kamasutra gay que era más práctico en ese caso—Voy a acabar muy rápido, y no quiero.  
—No importa... Yo también estoy igual... Tenemos toda la noche por delante.  
—Mentiroso —gimió el Pegasus gateando hasta llegar con su boca al miembro apresado del Phoenix, mordió apenas sobre la fina tela del pantalón de vestir sin romper el contacto visual—Mañana tienes que trabajar, no podremos estar toda la noche así.  
—Mañana me pido el día —aclaró con efusividad incorporándose para quitarle de malos modos el pantalón hasta dejarlo por completo desnudo.

Seiya se arrodilló en el sillón con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios, tomó su propio miembro y se lo masturbó apenas sintiendo sobre su piel la mirada lasciva de su hombre y las morenas manos acariciando su lampiño pecho, todavía trabajado y en forma pese al inclemente paso del tiempo.

  
Y es que a pesar de los años, tanto el Pegasus como su compañero no dejaban de ser hombres infartantes... Más aun que se encontraban en la plenitud de su vida. En ese momento, Ikki se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era teniéndolo al castaño a su lado, y éste a su vez cuando su pareja terminó de quitarse la ultima prenda expresó su sentir:

—Que bueno que estás, hijo de puta... Quiero que me la entierres hasta el fondo.

Ikki rompió a reír por el arrebato del menor, y sus ruegos no se hicieron esperar. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acostó boca arriba sobre el sillón sin borrar su sonrisa lujuriosa. Mientras Seiya percibía las intenciones de su amante al tomar su propia corbata, pidió con la voz ronca de deseo:

—Y quiero que me duela ¿Está claro?  
—Tu no mandas aquí, pendejo —exclamó el Phoenix jocoso tomando las muñecas de su amante para atárselas, un nudo sencillo, bastante flojo que era incapaz de cumplir su labor teniendo en cuenta que solo las cadenas de Andrómeda podrían contra la fuerza de un Santo.

Hundió su cabeza entre las piernas entre abiertas de Seiya y comenzó a lamer su miembro con energía. Apretó entre sus labios, con fuerza, el glande, liberando algunas gotitas y descendió pecaminosamente hasta sus testículos. Cuando el Pegasus sintió la fogosa lengua del mayor abriéndose paso hasta su orificio, no pudo ni quiso evitar exhalar un gemido. Un gemido escandaloso, con toda la intención de que los vecinos supiesen lo que estaba pasando allí, en el departamento donde dos hombres vivían juntos.

  
Ikki dilató con su lengua y saliva la entrada del castaño lo suficiente como para que entrase un dedo... Luego siguió con la tarea, para que fuesen dos; tuvo que utilizar saliva extra para el tercero, y el cuarto... aquello fue más difícil.

—Será mejor que consiga un lubricante —pronunció el Phoenix pero su pareja negó rotundo.  
—Introduce uno más —rogó abriendo más sus piernas y encorvando su espalda de placer... Sentir esos dedos dentro de él, bailoteando, era demasiado.

Y lo que más le gustaba de todo era que pese a lo morboso que a veces era el sexo con su hombre, ambos, en sus corazones, no dejaban de sentir que hacían el amor en toda la expresión de la palabra.

  
Ikki obedeció, intentando meter uno más pero aquello era técnicamente imposible, además el dolor en el rostro de su amante le hizo dudar profundamente de seguir adelante... Como pudo se las ingenió: Dejó correr su saliva entre sus dedos y volvió a la carga, introduciéndolos de nuevo.

 

Con ayuda de Seiya, el cuarto dedo se abrió camino y se unió a los otros tres.

—Si quieres que te meta otro... No tendré más opciones que ir en busca del aceite...  
—¡Ah!... Ya, penétrame... Luego buscas el lubricante —No quiso, más allá del morbo, que su pareja dejase de tocar su cuerpo.

La mera idea, el sólo pensar en que éste se alejaría de él por unos insignificantes segundos para ir en busca del pote, le desesperaba.

  
El Phoenix retiró sus dedos y con un hábil movimiento tomó las caderas del Pegasus y lo elevó, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Impaciente, el castaño con premura se ubicó en su lugar; le hubiese gustado tomar el miembro de su hombre y guiarlo hasta su orificio, pero la jodida corbata no le permitió hacerlo, por eso mismo se deshizo del nudo con extrema facilidad.

—¡Hey! ¡No te di permiso para que te desates!—retó falsamente palmeando la nalga morena del menor de tal forma que la dejó roja con tan sólo un cachetazo.

El pene de Ikki se apoyó, por sí solo, como si estuviese imantado, a la entrada de Seiya. La penetración fue tan fácil que en cuanto quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban acoplados. El Pegasus se aferró al cuello de su hombre, se pegó al cuerpo de él y comenzó a mover sus caderas como un poseso, gimiendo al sentir el delicioso roce de su pene con el vientre del Phoenix.

  
No supieron si duraron un minuto o segundos... Pero estaban tan excitados antes de la penetración que en un parpadeó el big bang explotó. Demasiado juego previo, demasiado tiempo sin tocarse, sin sentirse, sin amarse...

  
Luego de sentir como su propio semen bañaba las entrañas del castaño y a su vez, el de éste ensuciaba su ombligo, lo abrazó con profundo amor, sonriendo apenas.

  
Se quedaron un rato así, en aquella comunión, en aquel abrazo íntimo, jadeando cada vez menos, hasta que por fin el pulso y sus corazones se regularizaron, y la calma llegó.

  
Calma que duró un suspiro, pues cuando el Pegasus le recordó a su amante que aun tenían algo pendiente, lubricante de por medio, Ikki se puso a tono otra vez arrastrando al castaño hasta el baño para darse una ducha reparadora juntos.

  
Allí lo hicieron de nuevo... Sólo que Seiya insistió tanto, que el Phoenix no pudo más que cerrar la boca, dejar de quejarse y abrir las piernas. Luego terminaron en la cama, rendidos y extasiados.

  
Si no lo habían hecho en un mes, en una noche habían recuperado el tiempo perdido, sin lugar a dudas.

 

Los despertó la mañana, y el molesto "bip" del despertador que el peliazul había olvidado apagar antes de caer rendido de sueño, o mejor dicho, antes de caer inconsciente. Porque si le preguntaban a Seiya, él no recordaba cuando, pero en algún momento de la noche se desmayó.

—No Ikki... —se quejó el Pegasus cuando sintió a su amante sobre su cuerpo buscando sus labios—Aún no me cepillé los dientes.  
—No me importa —Dicho y hecho quebró todas sus defensas y lo besó igualmente.  
—Asqueroso.  
—Yo también te amo —bromeó Ikki haciéndose a un lado.

Se contemplaron mutuamente en la claridad del día. Seiya sonrió e intentó decir algo que había estado pensando en esos últimos minutos, aunque era algo apresurado de su parte, no era nada extraño viniendo de él ser así de atolondrado.

—Ikki... estuve pensado...  
—¿Si?  
—Si para ti es tan importante adoptar...  
—No lo digas —interrumpió con prisa al entender la intención del Pegasus.  
—Déjame hablar —Solicitó el castaño.  
—No quiero que me digas que sí sólo para hacerme feliz.

El menor se incorporó en la cama y suspiró:

—No digo que tiene que ser ya —explicó con calma—, ni que nos levantemos ahora y salgamos corriendo a comprar un niño en la verdulería.  
—Igual, esas cosas llevan su tiempo.  
—Por eso... —Seiya sonrió apenas, cerrando por un efímero momento sus ojos—Un año... Dame un año para hacerme a la idea. A partir de ese año, podremos comenzar con el papeleo.  
—Bien, acepto esa condición.  
—Quiero también que consultemos antes a un psicopedagogo, psicólogo o lo que sea...  
—Otra vez con esa gente rara... Tsk, están más locos que uno y tu pretendes...  
—Escúchame Ikki Kido, te estoy hablando en serio.  
—Te escucho Seiya Kido —bromeó otra vez, sentándose en la cama para prestarle más atención a su pareja.  
—Si vamos a ser padres tendremos que tomar esto con responsabilidad—realizó una pausa y con seriedad acotó—: Quiero asegurarme bien... No me gustaría arruinarle la vida a una criatura sólo por el deseo de ser padres; por eso debemos asesorarnos con un especialista, para saber cómo afrontar esta situación.  
—Creo que entiendo.  
—Ajá... —asintió el Pegasus—No seremos una familia "tipo"... Esa niña tendrá dos padres, no una madre y un padre... Y ese es mi mayor miedo, y por eso quiero...  
—Un momento... —Ikki frunció su frente extrañado.—¿Dijiste "Niña"? —remarcó curioso.  
—Ah... esa es la tercera, ultima y más importante condición... tiene que ser una niña —rió ante el gesto de su compañero quien arqueó sus cejas como diciendo irónicamente: "Ah, ¿sí?"  
—Bien... Para mi es perfecto, yo también quiero una niña.

Seiya besó la mejilla del hombre y se levantó al grito de "el sexo me da mucha hambre"; mientras preparaba el desayuno para los dos, Ikki se dio un baño. Una nueva mañana empezaba para ellos... Un "nuevo mañana"; y aunque hubo y seguirían habiendo discusiones, desplantes, peleas, y palabras hirientes, comprendieron que más allá de todo el daño, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro podía curar toda herida, las del pasado, las del presente y las del futuro.

  
Que ya no eran adolescentes y no sentían ese amor juvenil de antaño, también pudieron comprenderlo... Ambos entendieron que el amor muchas veces cambia de forma y de estado, pero que está; siempre y cuando ambas partes luchen para mantener esa llama encendida.

 

 

 **Fin**

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada :)


End file.
